


O' Holy Night

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Outtake of characterization in The Dungeon.  Lucius celebrates Christmas.





	O' Holy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Written for[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) who requested Lucius/Severus - Christmas carolling (Dungeon era) in the Crypt haven with Rookwood/Micha joining in the merriment.**  


* * *

There were defining moments in every man's life, in every Vampire's eternity, and tonight Lucius could only wish this was one of them. This existence is what he had been reduced to...Watching Augustus and his Pet dance a waltz through the crypt while the pet serenaded his fledglings with O'Holy Night.

"Lucius," Severus' voice rang out.

Lucius looked at the man sitting beside him and marveled at his dark beauty. His hooked nose, his coal black hair, and eyes that glimmer with malice. There was a beauty in the madness that was Severus and Lucius had always been drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"What is it Severus," Lucius sighed. "Have you come to lecture me again about partaking of too many drunk Muggles?"

Severus said nothing, merely sat silently, and he stared at Lucius. It was the same ever evening.

"Oh Holy Night...The stars were brightly shining..."

"Augustus, if you don't silence your--" Lucius barred his fangs at Augustus. "What exactly is he? You call him a lover...How can he be a lover if he is already dead."

He felt Severus' hand still his arm when he waved it around and shivered.

"Tis the season, Luc," Augustus stroked Micha's cheek. "He does have the most pleasing singing voice and he is to be rewarded for the gift he sent to the Longbottom brat."

Severus took advantage of Lucius' distraction and sunk his fangs deep into Lucius' jugular. Lucius felt the sting of the bite and tilted his head to allow Severus to drink deeper. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, his fangs elongated, and without a word he lifted Severus arm and sunk his fangs into the Dark Mark that adorned the skin there.

Severus' blood flowed into his mouth, musky and heavy, like a glass of one hundred year old scotch. The flavor lingered as he suckled Severus, each drop of blood caused his cock to harden, and when Severus lifted his head and dropped to his knees Lucius moaned.

The Weasley boy approached from behind, his fangs driving into the unmarked skin on Lucius' neck as Severus swallowed the length of his cock. Pleasure and pain warred in his mind, the howl of the beast was deafening, and when the Weasley boy split the skin of his back with his nails he growled.

Tongues danced against his bare flesh, heating it, lapping at the rivers of blood flowing down his back, and when his Ancilla circled his tongue around his hole the beast sprung free.

It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth...Long lay the world in sin...

He pushed Severus away from his cock and pulled his Ancilla in front of him, driving into him hard, and he snapped his fingers at Severus. The feeling of Severus' cock pushing into his arse, the feeling of his Ancilla hot around his cock, set the beast on fire. Lucius sunk his fangs into the boy, drinking deeply, as he rocked between them. Severus' pushed deep in to Lucius' arse and came with a hoarse shout. Lucius followed and when he opened his eyes again they were gone.

A ray of hope...A Weary world rejoices...

Hope...There was no hope without his most trusted servants.

Lucius tossed his victim aside and took to the air.

Somewhere there was another...


End file.
